


WNTR: Donuts & Roses

by N3JJA



Series: WNTR [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cock, Donuts, Double Anal Penetration, Futanari, Futanari Nora Valkyrie, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Inflation, Multi, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Thick Cock - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, Whipped Cream, cumflation, light dom, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3JJA/pseuds/N3JJA
Summary: Weiss Schnee is organising a special surprise for her girlfriend Ruby Rose on her Birthday with Penny Polendina but on the special day Penny does missing and Weiss needs to think of a way to fix everything, luckily a certain Nora Valkyrie is on hand to help.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie
Series: WNTR [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661572
Kudos: 4





	WNTR: Donuts & Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I eventually got round to finishing this after like 8 months, hope people enjoy it!

1 Week after Weiss, Ruby and Penny’s Night of Fun

Since their eventful night Weiss had time to relax and think about life, she still wondered where her sister, Winter Schnee was but currently she had other matters to attend to. Upon thinking, Weiss realised it was Ruby’s birthday in only a matter of days and wanted to do something special for her, considering her last birthday was just after the fall of Beacon Academy, Weiss was unable to even contact her girlfriend during that time and felt awful because of it, so Weiss hatched a small plan.

Weiss asked Penny for her assistance to make the day extra “Special”. Penny kept Ruby busy, while Weiss went around and organised something for the day. Penny didn't exactly hold back and was fucking Ruby virtually everyday until her birthday, saying it was to make up for the time they hadn't seen each other, Ruby didn't exactly protest either, getting Penny into Weiss’ bedroom as often as possible. 

Weiss had been frantically running around each day to get everything sorted for Ruby’s surprise party, getting cakes, candies, donuts and ice cream to fulfil Ruby’s huge sweet tooth. Ren and Nora baked their own cake, Yang and Blake bought presents, Jaune and Oscar organised a special Weapons showcase to come. For Weiss, everything was going perfectly and it seemed the day was going to be perfect, She crawled into bed next to her worn out girlfriend that night with a somber smile on her face, hoping she would love what was planned. Little did Weiss know what was to happen that night.

Weiss had gotten up early that morning, as well as everyone else but Ruby. As Ruby awoke she found a note, only telling her to head to the Dinning Hall. As she entered the room, void with light, she could hear slight russles and giggles. Ruby now reaching and flipping the light switch was met with pops and bangs and a huge roar of “Happy Birthday Ruby!”. The biggest Grin formed on her face as she was covered with streamers and confetti, a tear coming to her eye as she saw her pale, beautiful girlfriend come out and hug her from the gathering of her friends. 

The day was filled with laughter and fun, Many cakes were eaten and some thrown as the celebrations went on. Ruby loved it all and messed around with as many weapons as she could while trying not to destroy the Schnee Manor. She opened every present she got from her friends and sister, who had subsequently gotten her some simple but cute socks, Ruby thought it was all perfect but there was one thing missing. “Weiss have you seen Penny anywhere? I thought she’d be here is all” Ruby asked her girlfriend in a slightly disappointed voice. “You’re right Ruby, you stay here and enjoy the rest of this, i’ll go have a look for her.” Weiss told Ruby as she went to leave but was stopped, “I Love you” Stopped by Ruby who brought her in for a deep kiss her, “I Love you too, you Dolt” Weiss slowly pulling away from the soft lips of Ruby leaving the Room.

Weiss went immediately to the tech lab to find Penny, she had sent Penny there the previous night to get a special upgrade for Ruby’s birthday night sex. Weiss assumed the upgrade was just taking longer than normal to install, why Weiss had not worried when Penny was not present at the party, hoping she’d at least be ready for their long night. As Weiss reached the Schnee Tech Lab she was met by Crime scene tape blocking the door and a swift cold breeze rushing out the doors with multiple Atlas guards on patrol inside the Lab. “What happened here?” Weiss asked a guard in a demanding tone, worrying about if Penny was still in there or not. “Miss Schnee. It appears there was a break in last night. The Culprit, who we believe is Tyrion Callows judging from the CCTV footage, quickly smashed in through the window and only stole one Ginger haired Robot and nothing else.” An Atlas Guard informed her. 

This had put a huge damper on the end of the day, Weiss and Penny were going to perform all of Ruby’s favourite sexual acts, let her top both of them and more to end the day in the perfect way, now it was ruined, but Weiss had to think of something to end the day brightly. Weiss snuck back into the party, un-noticed by Ruby, and grabbed Nora of all people. She knew Nora and Ren had experimented a lot in the bedroom, much to Ren’s hesitance but Nora was Very forceful, Weiss knew Nora could think of something perfect for Ruby. Weiss had pulled Nora to one side of the room and explained what had happened. Nora pondered for a second, taking a bite of her donut before stopping and staring at it then grinning at Weiss. Weiss was pulled out of the room with Nora and a donut box, not to be seen for the remainder of the party. 

As the Party was coming to an end, Nora appeared back in the room to find a slightly down Ruby having not seen Penny all day and Weiss had disappeared on her. Nora ran over and grabbed Ruby by her wrist and yanked her from the room “What are you doing Nora? Where are we going?” Ruby said in surprise and slight pain at how hard Nora had grabbed her. “Oh just you wait Ruby, me and Weiss have an extra sweet present for you” Nora exclaimed as she started to drool at what they’d done. 

Nora brought Ruby into Weiss’ room to find a naked Schnee on the bed tied down, whipped cream covering her stiff nipples and pussy, with a tower of donuts coming from her crotch. Ruby’s eyes were wider than they’d ever been and her slit started dribbling just at the sight of how her girlfriend was. “Happy Birthday Ruby! I hope you like me and I hope you don’t mind Nora joining us tonight, she’s been so helpful today” Weiss said her voice filled with lust and a slight shiver at where the whipped cream was. 

Ruby’s jaw had hit the flaw at this delicious sight in front of her, tongue lulling out of her mouth with drool dripping off the end of it. “Well, come on Ruby! Let’s dig in!” Ruby was snapped out of her trance by Nora who had already undressed, was hard and raring to go. As Nora started to lick the cream from Weiss’ perky breasts, Ruby undressed constantly staring at the other two girls beginning the fun.

Ruby immediately lent down on the bed to Weiss’ Donut Dick Tower, it was 9 donuts high, covering all 10 inches of Schnee Schlong but her white tipped bellend was poking out the top. Ruby immediately began suckling on it like a baby on their mother's nipple, causing slight moans to escape from between Weiss’ tight lips, trying to stop herself from instantly moaning at Nora’s tongue on her nipples and breasts. Ruby stopped sucking Weiss’ tip and decided she wanted some other white cream before Weiss’ and moved herself down inline with Weiss’ whipped cream covered slit. Ruby started licking away, Weiss’ moaning became louder at the mixture of her girlfriend’s tongue and cold cream rubbing her ever so sensitive clitoris. Ruby didn’t mind that Weiss’ bulbous balls were resting on her forehead, all she cared about was getting all of the pussy juice whipped cream mixture in her mouth and getting her girlfriend off.

Ruby started playing with Weiss’ clit with one free hand as she forced her tongue as deep as possible in Weiss’ slot, causing a yelp to come from her at Ruby’s chilly tongue, reminding her of Penny’s mechanical cock. It didn’t take much to make Weiss orgasm at this point, her cock erupted up and her pussy squirted on to Ruby’s face drenching her, Weiss’ jizz however came back down and glazed the donuts wrapping her cock, drawing the instant attention of Nora and Ruby. 

Ruby’s head was shaking slightly from Weiss’ vibartor like thighs against her cheeks, but her vision was firmly fixated on the Tall tower before her, knowing this was her next target to topple, though as she was staring all she heard was muffled moans and the face of Nora come into view. While Ruby had been so enticed by the Cum covered Donuts, Nora had crawled over Weiss and shoved her dick in Weiss’ mouth in the process. Nora was as well endowed as Weiss was, Wielding a 10 inch long cock but Nora was thicker at 8 inches girth, and that was now the thickest cock that had went down Weiss’ throat, causing a hefty amount of gagging. 

Nora started instinctively bucking her hips up and down to Weiss’ delight, now glad she wasn't just going to choke to death on cock and in her position she’d prefer that not to happen. Nora and Ruby now started their double assault on the donuted dick both starting to lick at the tip poking from the hole, still oozing and trickling cum out and down the donuts. Both of them now starting to eat away at the donut rings, covering their faces in sprinkles, icing and cum slowly revealing the full length of the Sweet Schnee Schlong which was now dribbling even more cum out of it as the donuts had been acting like nine cock rings on the dick. 

When Ruby and Nora finished eating away at the donuts they both kissed passionately, swapping saliva, cum and sprinkles, Ruby then proceeded to break the kiss, “Nora, I think this sweet pole needs a cleaning, I’ll be back with something special” Ruby’s voice lustful at just imaging what she would do next, she kissed Nora again quickly then the tip of Weiss’ cock getting a singular sprinkle on the end of her urethra and then proceeded so wander off. Nora didn’t seem bothered at Ruby leaving the room as she knew she could now have all of Weiss’ sweet icicle to herself. 

Nora began running her tongue slowly up the delicious dick causing it to twitch as she got to the end and started suckling it and slurping up the remainder of the cum on it, pulling off it with a loud pop. Now starting to buck her hips faster at Weiss’ tight sucking on her cock, Nora began licking Weiss’ cock like a lollipop, covering every inch of it in her saliva while intandom getting all the sweet icing and sprinkles down her gullet. While doing this she had took both her hands, one hand was fingering the Schnee’s slit reaching in with three fingers and rubbing her G-spot causing Weiss’ legs to struggle with the rope holding them down, the other hand was massaging the pale orbs just above. Nora had Weiss just how she wanted her, right on the verge of orgasming again, so she slowed down her hips and fingering and was being more sensual with Weiss as she wanted a full blast of Schnee Semen down her throat. Nora now removing her hand from the cum producers and tightly gripping the base of the dick, opened her mouth wide and slowly began engulfing Weiss in her throat until she got to the base and had her nose pressed into Weiss’ ball sack, feeling it tighten up. Nora began her triple assault on Weiss picking her pace back up, rubbing away at Weiss’ G-spot, bucking her hips ferociously into her mouth and bobbing her head on the schlong. Weiss couldn’t take it much longer and her eyes rolled back on her saliva riddled face, her full body struggling and shivering through Nora’s unbelieve sexual prowess, her balls firmed up and her cock started twitching uncontrollably, giving Nora the signal she needed, fully throating Weiss’ cock and not a moment later it erupted. 

Weiss was shooting ropes and ropes of jizzum into Nora’s stomach while she was also drenching the bed in her juices, Nora meanwhile was still bucking her hips hard to reach her own orgasm and as she did the door opened. It was Ruby back from her little venture, as she stood in the doorway Nora, still with Weiss’ cock in her mouth, looked up at Ruby and gave her hips one last thrust downwards into Weiss’ gullet and came hard, releasing all her built up cum down and into pale princess’ abdomen. Nora after finishing her orgasm withdrew her hammer cock from Weiss leaving her with a small bump on her stomach showing the capacity of which Nora could cum. 

Weiss was panting and gasping after Nora was removed from her throat, Nora still slightly suckling on Weiss’ member, “God…...Nora…...I think you made my throat permanently larger after that……..are you done with my cock YET!!!” As Weiss was finishing her sentence, Nora sucked on Weiss’ cock like a vacuum, the force was unreal and caught Weiss completely off guard. Weiss felt like her cock was going to come off of her body, she could feel the remainder of her semen being pulled from the inside of her urethra. After Nora had gotten the very last drops of cum from the Pale Schlong, she pulled it from her mouth and it flopped down limply between Weiss’ thick thighs, “Sorry Weiss, your cum is just so delicious i just had to get all of it!” Nora was now licking her licks, hungry for more cum. Weiss was heavily panting from the god like force used to suck her cock dry, “It’s……...fine…..Nora…...just give me…...warning next time. Ruby seems to have enjoyed the show you put on for her.”

Ruby had come into the room and had been furiously rubbing her clit raw at the sights she had seen, collapsing to her knees as her legs had buckled after she’d begun fingering herself harshly as well, drenching her inner thighs and floor below with pussy juices. “Ruby there's more fun to be had over here than on the floor” Nora walked over to Ruby, got her up from her wet spot and ushered her over to the bed to get ready for her next round. “So what did you get you Dolt?” Weiss staring directly into Ruby’s eyes from her compromised position with her voice filled with lust began to see what Ruby had brought and it filled her mind with ecstasy. “I brought my favourite toy for you Weiss, Double Rose Trouble” Weiss’ eyes widened as Ruby attached her Double pronged Strapon to herself. One Dick was only 12inches long but the other was a huge 21 inches long and Ruby knew exactly where that was going.

Ruby moaned as she attached the Strapon to herself as it had another feature she’d built into it, there was another dildo of 10 inches long that was facing the other way that the user had to insert into themselves for maximum pleasure, Ruby had it modelled after Weiss’ cock that she loved oh so much. “I’m taking all of Weiss, Nora. Butt there is somewhere else you could be” Ruby taking claim to her girlfriend as she shook her ass in full view of Nora enticing her to where she meant. “Oh that Ass is gonna get a pounding” Nora now drooling had grabbed Ruby’s hips and was grinding her cock between the cheeks of the Rubooty. Before getting the chance to put it in though she was stopped by Ruby who had untied Weiss’ legs, “Let me get in first then just you wait, I’ve got a special trick I want to try” Nora obediently listened to Ruby at the excitement of trying something new.

Ruby now kneeled on the bed between Weiss’ widely spread thighs which she began by caressing with her hand only to stop after a second and start roughly slapping Weiss’ limp member, “Come on Weissy! Get hard for your Mistress! I want some extra leverage and This Pale Pole will be perfect for it!” Ruby demanded of her bottom girlfriend who was moaning in pleasure at each rough slap to her cock until after another hard slap was hard as a rock. “Good girl. We’ve run out of lube by the way but luckily for you we have something else we can use instead.” Ruby grabbed the whipped cream can and covered her Dildos in it and coated the opening to Weiss’ Pussy in white cream too, the coldness making Weiss shiver slightly before Ruby started pushing herself inside covering her pussy walls in cold white liquid. 

Ruby continued to push her whipped cream dildo into Weiss’ Pussy until she got to the point the other dildo reached Weiss’ tight butt, Ruby smirked down at Weiss who gasped as Ruby tightly gripped her cock and yanked in towards her, slamming herself forward, hilting both dildos deep inside of her girlfriends holes, making her moan loudly at the harsh double penetration. Nora had been busy drooling over Ruby and Weiss’ acts and had got her cock ready too with a thick coating of whipped cream, and as she had finished Ruby had looked over her shoulder and twerked her ass slightly to invite Nora in, but as Nora proceeded to push her tip in Ruby stopped her from doing anything else, “Ruby stop teasing me! I WANNA POUND!” Nora burst out in frustration at Ruby being the Top currently, Nora only wanting to thrust fully into Ruby. “Nora, you'll get your turn but now is the time for my little trick.” Ruby winking at Nora then Nora smirked and winked back preparing herself for what would happen next.

Ruby Slowly started thrusting back and forth, withdrawing from Weiss and hilting Nora in herself, all girls began moaning softly at the sensual nature of Ruby’s movements but it didn't last for long as Ruby began thrusting faster as she went on and on, tightly gripping Nora with her ass and stuffing Weiss as much as possible with her dildos. Ruby was at the limits of her thrusting, going faster than she ever had before causing all three girls to rapidly get close to an orgasm but Ruby was about to go much faster. “This is where the fun begins!” Ruby said through pants and gasps, as rose petals started to come from her, Ruby had activated her semblance and was thrusting back and forth from Nora to Weiss at an ungodly speed. Weiss and Nora were virtually screaming out in pleasure swiftly reaching their orgasms, making Nora thrust hard forward into Ruby’s ass causing Ruby to be fully hilted into both of Weiss’ holes. Ruby was stuck in the middle of the two girls, acting like the world’s most high powered vibrator with how much she was shaking in place. 

After a minute or so Ruby stopped shaking and Nora with the last of her strength thrusted forward causing an Orgasm chain reaction. The Hard thrust forced herself deep into Ruby and Ruby deep into Weiss causing both the girls to cum. Nora Filling up Ruby’s insides and Weiss Shooting cum high in the air, Ruby came herself from being filled up by Nora. As their orgasm subsided Ruby and Nora both fell forward on the Schnee, Ruby and Weiss’ bellies sandwiching her cock between two slightly inflated tummies and Nora keeping herself hilted inside the Rubooty. All of them panting and covered in the cum Weiss had shot. 

It was silent in the room for a minute or two as the girls regained their strength slowly. “God that was Incredible Ruby” Weiss said, still slightly panting. “one more” Ruby said quietly, “What was that Ruby?” Weiss was confused at her girlfriend's statement, thinking they were done for the night. “ONE MORE TIME!!” Ruby yelled loudly, her orgasm was that amazing she wanted more and was going to get more. She pushed Nora off of her back, forcing Nora’s cock out of her Ass causing some cum to leak out as well. Ruby proceeded to untie Weiss’ arms and picked her up, Ruby put her own back against a wall and held Weiss so her legs were up in the air above her shoulders. 

“Ruby I don’t think I can take anymore, I think I’m done for tonight” Weiss said out of breath and with lots of hesitation at what Ruby was about to do. “Well I’m going to give you more so you’ll take it regardless, plus it’s my birthday so I’m using you how I like” Ruby said this so forcefully and Dominantly that Weiss was the most turned on she had ever been by her girlfriend. “Okay Ruby, Do it.” Weiss said Obediently as they both started aggressively making out. Ruby then forced both the strapons into Weiss’ pussy and Ass while holding her in the air, using the wall as support and she started thrusting her hips harshly into Weiss. They were both taken by such ecstasy and lust for one another that they had forgotten about Nora, who was now positioned behind the Schnee’s cute ass. Nora took her now rock hard cock and slapped it into the Schnee’s cheeks “Hey room for one more? Hehe” Nora said with the slyest of looks on her face. 

As Ruby and Weiss broke their passionate kiss Nora had given them no time to react and forced half of her thick hammer into Weiss’ Ass along with Ruby’s Strapon. Weiss let out one of the loudest moans she ever had at how full her ass now was, she even shook at little in Ruby’s arms. “Oops I guess even Weiss has a Limit, hehe” Nora began sniggering at Weiss’ reaction and Ruby seemed to like how Weiss did react. “Hey Nora, maybe some more whipped cream will help and get me something to shut her up” Ruby still being very much in a dominant mood was thrown a couple donuts by Nora who had retracted her cock to get the cream. Ruby grabbed Weiss’ jaw and said “Here have some of these while we fuck you!” Ruby shoved two donuts into the Schnee’s mouth to keep her quiet.

Nora had repositioned herself behind Weiss and had coated her cock in cream and squirted some up Weiss’ stretched ass hole. “Lets try again Nora, I’m sure you can fill her all the way now” Ruby said enticing Nora into Weiss’ butt. Nora mustered all her remaining strength and forced herself forward fully hilting herself inside of Weiss with Ruby’s strapon. The Schnee couldn’t hold it together and moaned as loud as she could with a mouth full of donuts, squirting cum out of her floppy schlong onto Ruby’s front, shaking and twitching in her girlfriends arms. Ruby smirked at Weiss orgasming on her saying “We aren’t done just yet” as both her and Nora started thrusting intandom filling the Schnee fully with cock. They both got faster and faster fucking the Schnee’s holes like savages, Nora couldn’t take the tightness much longer and hilted herself deep in Weiss, Ruby’s Strapon rubbing against her inside the tight Schnee pushed her over the edge and she came the most she had that night fully filling the Schnee’s stomach inflating it further until it looked like Weiss was half way through pregnancy. Nora fell back into a chair behind her after unloading all she had and continued to watch the two girlfriends.

Ruby fully hilted herself inside of Weiss’ holes after Nora was done cumming, she pushed herself off the wall with her shoulders and placed Weiss on the bed still inside her. Ruby had one last semblance charge in her and wanted to finish on her favourite position, Doggy style.

Ruby Quickly took the strapons out on Weiss, flipped her onto her stomach and fully reinserted herself back into her in seconds. Weiss was dazed at what had just happened but the firm slaps of Ruby’s hands on her thick pale ass snapped her right back into it and she instantly knew she was in for a pounding as she saw rose petals flutter by her head. Ruby began pounding at the speed of sound, fucking her girlfriend like a maniac, Ruby was getting addicted to fucking using her semblance even if it didn’t last very long. Weiss was face down in the sheets, gripping the sheets are hard as she physically could as her eyes were rolling back into her head, Ruby just kept going and going until her semblance gave out, and with one last thrust forced herself into Weiss as Ruby threw her head back and came hard on the dildo inside herself. Weiss was visibly shaking in front of her as her inner thighs became completely drenched in her own juices. Ruby then fell forward over the Schnee’s thick cheeks onto her back. They then both flopped onto their sides on the bed completely worn out and both fell asleep covered in sweat, cum and sprinkles from earlier, they were a mess but completely satisfied. 

They did however forget about Nora who when they were done got up out of the chair she had been resting in, covered them with some sheets to keep them warm, kissed their foreheads good night, grabbed her clothes, and both of the girls underwear and left them to sleep.


End file.
